Midnight Messages
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Hazel can't sleep on the Argo II that night after they defeat Gaea and are heading home to America, she decides to send a Iris Message Reyna to see how things are going back on the threatening War front on Camp Half-Blood. Reyna picks up and they have a heart to heart moment through the message. A Simple sisterly story for Hazel and Reyna


Midnight Messages

Hazel couldn't sleep with the stupid sound of harsh pouring rain hitting the deck of the _Argo II. _No matter how many times she twisted and turned in her comfortable bed sheets that Leo had put in each of the rooms. So she got up and walked around in her Silk light purple night gown that she had gotten as a gift from Piper since her mom was the Goddess of beauty herself.

She gazed at the small little fountain that Leo had installed in each of the cabins to send Iris Messages and thought about who she could message that would answer. Even though she was getting used to the Greek way of life, she still had to remind herself that she was Roman and will remain Roman until she died…. A second time.

She grumbled to herself, holding the ancient Greek coin in her hand, "Who should I send a message to… I would send one to Nico but I have no idea where that boy is….. Maybe I should contact- No never mind that would never fly without Frank becoming suspicious of anything outrageously wrong…."

Finally she had the answer she was looking for and took a deep breath as she prepared the light on the water, creating a miniature rainbow that was waiting for the toss. She gently threw the coin into the mist that gathered around the rainbow and found herself looking at a very overly tired Reyna.

"Hazel…. It's a surprise that you are calling so late. I am assuming that you've finished the mission to defeat Gaea." The young Praetor said as she rubbed her eyes.

Hazel still felt a little nervous around her since she was so intimidating, with high shoulders like a lion and a stare that could match Medusa (Though she would have to ask Percy how powerful Medusa was since he was the one who killed her.) But she needed another Roman woman to talk to even though she didn't mind hanging out with Piper and Annabeth.

She smiled at her, "Yeah we knocked her back into unconsciousness. She won't be waking up for good, how is my brother?"

Reyna's expression went dark ,as if a shadow was cast upon her, "Nico had left as soon as we stopped the war at Camp Half-Blood. He didn't say where he was going or anything, except he gave me a small piece of precious Ruby and told me "_When you meet up with Hazel again, give her this Ruby and tell her that I love her" _ though I don't want to send this all the way back from America to a still moving ship."

The fact that her brother was missing again shocked her some, but it wasn't like the guy was kidnapped again. After many weeks of living and fighting alongside him she felt like she understood his character and how he worked. But still it didn't keep her sisterly worry from showing.

Reyna noticed this and smiled to comfort her, "Look, I'm sure that he's alright. The guy is a fighter and a great one at that. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I hope your right Reyna, I really want to know more about him and his life before he- well before he rescued me from the fields in the Underworld….." She admitted wiping away a small tear that started to grow at the corner of her eye.

Reyna placed a hand across her chest like she was going to proclaim Shakespeare or say the pledge of elegance. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto . I proclaim as a Praetor of New Rome that you shall have all things at your disposal to use if there comes a time where you have to go find Nico Di Angelo again. I swear upon the River Styx."

The promise made Hazel's heart warm up like a stone in July. To know that she had a companionship with Reyna made her feel happy and proud to be a Roman Demigod.

"Thanks Reyna, that means a lot to me." She told her Praetor with a wide smile and gleaming eyes.

Reyna smiled back, "You get some sleep now. You'll need it if you are to make the journey back to America."

Hazel nodded, "Yes mam'"

And like magic the image was gone and once again she was alone in the silence of her room besides the pitter patting of the rain outside decks of the _Argo II. _

Being comforted by the words of Reyna and with new news about Nico, she felt content. She laid back down onto her bed sheets and with one hand across her stomach and one hand over her head , she smiled and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
